Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal amplifier device, and more particularly to an apparatus that is capable of amplifying input audio signal according to the particular audio signal component corresponds to a compass of sound and contained in the input audio signal, such as the audio signal components correspond to the sound of low, medium or high compass, and by controlling the each respective input audio signals corresponds to the different compass of sound through the appropriate audio signal controlling circuits connected in parallel.